True Love
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: Princess Anna,is only 7 years old and must decide when she get's older whether to marry Prince Hao or Prince Yoh Asakura.But what happens when Prince Yoh disappears and is presumed DEAD?Does Hao have anything to do with this?HaoXAnna?Or YohxAnna?
1. Brothers

-Hello! Chiquita Elena here with yet another Shaman King fic. This fic isn't like any fic that I've written before, but I hope that it's just as good! Enjoy!

I'd like to dedicate this story to my new friend Mystic Shaman of Souls! Thanx so much for being there and supporting me gurl! (hugs!) And so I dedicate this story to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of it's characters okay?

In the land of Izumo there once lived a King and a Queen. King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko Asakura. They both lived in Izumo Palace, that towered along the edge of the village of Izumo on the highest cliff. Queen Keiko had just given birth to twins about two weeks ago and was standing by her bedroom window in Izumo Palace, gazing out at the sky.

She was wearing an exquisite, body fitting ,yellow sequence dress with short sleeves. Around her arms was an elegant, yellow, see through scarf that completed the ensemble. She slowly turned away from the window and stared at a blue baby carriage in the center of the room, that held her newborn sons. Hao and Yoh Asakura. Keiko sighed and then looked up at her mother Madam Kino who was silently knitting in an old rocking chair in the corner of her bedroom.

"Two sons Mother." Keiko chuckled.

Kino looked up at Queen Keiko.

"Yes... Twins actually...Quite a predicament isn't it my dear." she answered.

Queen Keiko slowly walked over to the blue baby carriage that held her two sons. She looked down at the carriage to see two beautiful baby boys with big brown eyes, each sucking their thumbs.

Queen Keiko let out a little chuckle as she stared at her royal sons.

"This is the first time that someone in the Royal Asakura Family has given birth to twins isn't it Mother?" she replied.

"Why yes it is..." Kino answered. She continued to knit but then stopped and looked up at Queen Keiko. "You do know that the Royal Kyouyama family of Osorezan is also expecting a royal child don't you Keiko?"

Keiko sighed and walked back over to the window.

"Of course I do. They're expecting Princess Annabelle Kyouyama. The child I promised to marry my first son." she said in a worried tone.

"But you have two sons Keiko. Who shall marry Princess Annabelle?" asked Kino.

Queen Keiko sighed and placed her face in the palm of her hand.

"I don't know Mother." she turned and looked at the baby carriage once again. "I don't know." An idea suddenly came to Queen Keiko's mind. She walked over and picked up her young son Yoh Asakura and cradled him in her arms.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to decide." she suggested.

Kino arched her eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean Keiko?"

"I mean that instead of it being my decision, why not have Princess Annabelle decide which of the two to marry." Keiko suggested.

Kino's jaw dropped at such an idea. But she knew that it was the only choice that they had.

"I suppose that Princess Annabelle can choose for herself." Kino responded. She then looked back down at her hands and continued to knit.

"Then it is decided. Princess Annabelle shall choose whether to marry Prince Hao or Prince Yoh Asakura." Queen Keiko stated.

Keiko went over and picked up her other son and held him in her arms as well. She held both her sons and gave them both a peck on the cheek. 'I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to make decision that could completely change one of your lives', she whispered. ' I love you both so much'. Keiko kissed her sons once again, but this time on their foreheads.

**8 years later**

"Hey get off of me you dork!" Hao yelled as he lay pinned to the ground.

"Tag you're it!" Yoh chuckled. He quickly stood up and ran for his life.

The twins were running around in the forest that surrounded Izumo Palace. They were both 8 years old and they were both taking part in the wonderful game of tag. Hao quickly stood up and began to run after his younger twin.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that ototo!" he screamed. Hao ran past tree after tree, determined to tag his brother down.

"I don't think so Hao! You'll never catch up to me!" Yoh answered determinedly. Yoh continued to run around the green forest trying to lose Hao among the many trees, before he could catch up to him. Suddenly everything became silent and Yoh couldn't hear the pitter patter of Hao's footsteps crackling through the leaves, anymore. Yoh froze in place and looked around once he noticed that his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Hao?" he whispered. Yoh turned to his left, and then to his right but could not find his older brother. "Aniki where are you" Yoh asked. (A/N: That is how you say older brother right? Aniki?) He continued to look around but saw no sign of his older brother.

Just then, Yoh heard the snapping of twigs and leaves coming from the tree beside him. As he looked up, he was shocked to see Hao fly out of the tree as he tackled his brother down to the ground. Yoh lay dizzy and flattened on the ground as Hao slowly got up and dusted himself off . "Ahem... Tag! You're it sucker!" Hao teased.

Yoh continued to lay on the ground motionless. Hao arched his eyebrow and walked over to his brother to see if he was okay.

"Uhh Yoh? Are you okay?" he asked. Yoh didn't answer. Hao picked up a small twig off of the ground and started poking Yoh with it. "Yoh? Earth to Yoh? Are you okay?", he asked once again. "Aw come on I'm not that heavy. I couldn't of knocked you unconscious."

Silence.

Hao kneeled over and went in for a closer look..., when suddenly Yoh sprang up and threw his brother onto the ground.

"Ha! Tag you're it!" Yoh screamed. Yoh quickly got up and ran again.

Hao growled. He stood up and started to chase after Yoh. "Oh you're gonna pay for that you son of a..."

Suddenly both Yoh and Hao came to a complete stop when they noticed their mother standing right in front of them with her arms crossed. She had been looking all over for them and she had finally found them running around outside.

"Son of a what Hao?" she asked as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Ohh...uhh...Hiya mom! What brings you out here?" Asked Hao as he smiled innocently and scratched the back of his head.

"What brings me out here is that the two of you are supposed to be getting dressed for the special dinner that we're going to have tonight!" she screamed.

She immediately grabbed the two boys by the ear and started to drag them back to the castle.

"You don't want Princess Annabelle seeing the both you of all covered in mud now do you?" she asked.

"Oww mom that hurts!" Hao yelled. "Who cares about stupid Princess Annabelle anyways! I don't wanna marry her!" Hao complained.

"How do you know? You haven't even met her yet Hao. Oww. Oww!" Yoh whined as Queen Keiko dragged him by the ear as well.

Hao thought for a moment and then grinned "Hey Yoh's right. I mean this Annabelle chick could turn out to be a total babe! Owww!" Queen Keiko tugged Hao's ear even harder.

"Hao! Where did you learn such language?" She questioned.

"Yeah Hao tell her." Yoh giggled.

"Shut up Jack ass! Owwww!" Hao screamed. Queen Keiko tugged his ear once again.

"Hao! Stop it!" she screamed. "I don't want you to use that language ever again do you understand?" she ordered.

"Yeeees mother." Hao sighed. Hao heard Yoh giggling under his breath. "What are you laughing at Yoh?" he yelled.

"Nothing." Yoh teased. Keiko tugged Yoh's ear even harder. "Oww!" Yoh screamed.

"You to Yoh! I don't want you acting like a fool around Princess Annabelle! Do you understand?"

"Yes mother." Yoh sighed.

Keiko dragged the two into the castle and got them both ready for the party.

-

It was 6:00 pm at Izumo Palace. The beautiful ball room on the first floor was beautifully decorated with streamers of red and green. The streamers were completely covering the white walls that lay behind them. Hanging from the ceiling, was an enormous crystal chandelier that lit up the entire ball room. In the center of the room was, a beautifully decorated table that had several vase's filled with several types of exotic and colorful flowers. Along side the flowers, were several candles arranged beautifully and carefully. And in the center of the table was a wonderfully arranged buffet that contained many types of exquisite foods from the Izumo region.

Inside the ball room waited King Mikihisa, Madam Kino, and Sir Yohmei.

A few minutes later, Queen Keiko walked into the ball room with the two boys hand in hand. Yoh walked into the room standing tall wearing a sleek black tuxedo with a small blue bow tie at the top. But Hao on the other hand, walked in, in a slouched position wearing the exact same black tuxedo, but with a red bow tie on top.

King Mikihisa and the others clapped as they saw the royal twins walk into the ball room.

"Wow. Don't you two look sharp!" King Mikihisa complimented as he walked up to his sons.

"Yeah whatever. I hate this tuxedo!" Hao whined as he fidgeted with his tuxedo.

Queen Keiko slapped Hao's hand.

"What did I say about your behavior Hao?" She reminded him.

Hao sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise."

Then Queen Keiko turned to Yoh.

"You to Yoh. I want the both of you to be on your best behavior when Princess Annabelle Kyouyama arrives okay?" she asked.

"Yes mother." They both responded.

As the clock struck 7, the time had finally arrived for Princess Annabelle to make her first appearence in front of the two Asakura son's. The castle was ready and everyone was standing in a line in front of the castle entrance. Yoh and Hao were in the center of the line, followed by their parents, and then their grandparents.

The doors were then slowly opened by two servants. As the doors opened, King and Queen Kyouyama entered the ball room holding Princess Annabelle by the hands. (A/N: so Anna was in the middle of them as they both walked in).

As Princess Annabelle walked into the room, Hao and Yoh's jaws both dropped as she was the most gorgeous girl that they had ever seen.

Princess Annabelle was wearing a beautiful ruby red ball room dress that reached to the bottom of her feet. Her silky blonde hair was tied up into a small bun with a small red bow on top.

Yoh and Hao were just not able to take their eyes off of her. This was the girl that one of them would be marrying? It was just too good to be true!

Hao in paticular, stayed frozen in place. An expression of disbelief was written across his face. He stood completely still and didn't even blink. There was something about this girl that made his mind drift away and his heart call out for her attention. What was going on? He had never felt like this before. Something inside of him was telling him to make Princess Annabelle his no matter what.

_What's wrong with me? _He thought.

-

After the encounter, it was finally time for bed. Yoh and Hao kissed their mother and father good night and walkd up the flight of stairs and up to their rooms. As Yoh walked up to his bedroom door he paused before turning the knob and looked up at his twin brother as he did the same.

"Uh Hao? Are you all right?" he asked.

Hao looked up to him eyebrow arched. "Y..yeah. Why?"

"Well you've seemed kinda quiet ever since we met Princess Annabelle. But maybe you were just nervous...uh never mind." he shaked his head and turned the door knob. He looked up at Hao one more time.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Yoh asked.

Hao looked up."Huh? Oh uh yeah...she's beautiful." he answered.

Yoh walked into his room but stopped before closing his door.

"Uh g'night Hao."

Hao paused. "Uh yeah g'night."

Yoh then closed his door.

Hao looked down at the ground and sighed, but then opened his door and walked into his room. As he walked into his room, he saw the entire room draped in colors of dark blue as the moonlight shined brightly through the giant window that stood in front of him.

He walked over and sat on his window sill, staring at the number of stars that iluminated the night sky. He stared down at the forest that surrounded the castle as it to was draped in the dark blue. It was a gorgeous night but for Hao, it was the night that he would never forget.

As he stared out his window, he couldn't help but think about Princess Annabelle. She was one of the most gorgeous girls that he had ever met. When he saw her for the first time, it was like time had frozen in place. His heart stopped, his breath was taken away, his eyes were glued upon the magnificent princess that stood before him. He had never felt anything like this before.

Sure he was only 8 years old. But he knew that these feelings could only mean one thing:

He was in love.

But he then realized that Princess Annabelle was obligated with the decision of marrying either him or Yoh. So even though Hao knew in his heart that he wanted Princess Annabelle as his future wife, it was still up to Princess Annabelle to decide.

But he didn't want to think about the fact that Yoh might actually be the one chosen to marry Princess Annabelle. Hao wanted to marry Princess Annabelle! He wanted her as his own! But there was someone standing in his way...Yoh Asakura. His love for the princess was so strong, that he actually thought of doing something that he never thought about doing before. He wanted Princess Annabelle to be his. But Yoh was standing in his way. With that said,

There was only one thing that he could do...

KILL his brother.

Author's Note:  
Whoa. It took me 3 weeks to type up this chapter! I just couldn't word the whole thing the way that I wanted it to. But I hope that you guys thought this was good. Send me a review and tell me what you think okay? Thanx a lot! Love you all! Bye!

Thanx a lot to my friends:  
Yohna  
Hannah-Asakura  
Mystic Shaman of Souls  
Ray's Number Gurl  
And Mitsume!


	2. Betrayal

Hey peoples! Whoa thanx a lot for all of the reviews that you people gave me! I was really amazed. At first I didn't want to post this story, because I thought that nobody would like it, but everyone that reviewed me really liked this story! Thanx again and enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I under all circumstances, do not own Shaman King. But I do own this fic so don't even think about copying me or I will hunt you down! Ha ha ha just kidding. (glares)

As the morning sun made it's way across Prince Hao's bedroom window, the young prince slowly and silently arose from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Immediately, the thoughts and events from the other night filled his mind. The memories of seeing Princess Annabelle for the first time, the second when he knew that he had fallen in love with her, and the person that was standing in the way of his true love...Yoh Asakura.

He had stayed up most of the night thinking up a plan of getting rid of his brother. He had finally thought of one at the last second and he was ready to follow out with his plan as soon as possible.

Yoh Asakura was going to die today!

Hao slowly got out of his bed and got dressed. This was going to be one of the most difficult days of his life, but he was ready for it. Sure murder was a little extreme, but then again so was Hao. He would do anything for the person that he loved.

When he opened up his bedroom door, he noticed Yoh standing right in front of his door way. This caused Hao to jolt back in surprise.

"Whoa! You what the heck do you think you're doing you dumba..."

"Hey! I thought that mom told you never to use such bad language ever again remember?" Yoh asked, arms crossed, and a huge grin on his face.

Hao sighed.

"Fine...What do you want?" Hao asked.

Yoh grinned and uncrossed his arms.

"Well I thought that we could have a rematch." he proposed.

"Rematch?" Hao asked confused. "Rematch in what?"

"TAG Einstein. Remember mom interrupted our game yesterday? Soooo I thought that we could have a rematch, outside, right now." Yoh replied.

Hao smirked and leaned against his door frame.

"Sure. Let's have a rematch. I can't wait to wipe that ridiculous smile off of your face anyways. By the time we're through, you'll regret the day that you ever challenged the great Hao Asakura!" Hao grinned.

"We'll see about that." Yoh smiled. He quickly ran down the hallway ready for the rematch.

"Hey wait a sec though." Hao replied. "I got to change into some more 'appropriate' clothes."

"Okay, but hurry up." Yoh said.

Hao closed his bedroom door and walked over to his closet. He pulled out an old pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. (Queen Keiko doesn't allow her sons to wear their 'royal' clothes when they're playing around.)

As Hao placed his pants on he knew that it was time.

"Believe me brother. When we're through, you won't have that ridiculous smile on your face." Hao smirked. "It'll be a shame to see my only brother die, but it's worth it to be the one to marry Princess Annabelle."

Hao finished getting dressed and followed Yoh down the spiral stairs.

As the two walked down the stairs, they noticed their mother waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a magnificent low cut black dress, with a small chain of flawless diamonds wrapped around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her long bangs flowed down to her shoulders.

"Where do you two think you're going?" She asked.

The two boys stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled.

"Oh hi mom!" Yoh grinned. "Uh Hao and I were just going to go outside to..." Yoh had no idea what to say next, but thankfully Hao finished the sentence for him.

"We're going to go look for the pocket watch that I lost yesterday." Hao finished.

"Uh yeah...what Hao said." Yoh smiled.

Queen Keiko looked over at Hao. "Hao you lost your pocket watch?" Queen Keiko asked.

Hao nodded.

"Do you know how much that pocket watch costed? For god's sake it's made of pure gold!" She shouted.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Hao sulked.

Queen Keiko sighed.

"Very well then. You two go and look for that pocket watch." She replied.

"Okay see ya mom!" Yoh said. He went over and kissed his mother on her cheek and ran out the door. Hao did the same.

Queen Keiko grinned as she saw her two sons run out the door and head towards the forest that surrounded their castle.

King Mikihisa came up behind his wife and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You do know that they're lying right my dear?" He asked.

Queen Keiko grinned.

"Yes I know. But I think that I should let them have fun once in a while. Besides they're just like you when you were little." She smirked.

King Mikihisa smiled.

"You know me too well my dear." he grinned.

Hao and Yoh both ran towards the forest so that they could continue on with their game.

"Hey Hao you were great back there!" Yoh said. "That was a great lie. I think that mom actually believed us this time." he said.

Hao smiled.

"Well I am the smart twin you know."

"Hey!" Yoh shouted. "Oh yeah well...I'm the most athletic and I'm gonna kick your ass today!" Yoh joked.

"Hey I thought that mom told us not to use such language did she not?" Hao asked.

"Oh yeah well mom isn't around now is she?" Yoh smiled.

Hao smirked.

"I guess she's not."

The two twins continued to run towards the forest. All the while, Hao was ready to follow along with the plan that he had come up with the other night. It was time to say good-bye to his brother.

Suddenly Hao stopped in his tracks causing Yoh to stop as well.

"Hey Hao? Why'd you stop?" Yoh asked.

"Hey why don't we go and play tag over there?" Hao asked as he pointed to the southern end of the castle.

Yoh looked over to where Hao was pointing. "Uh...Isn't that where Izumo waterfall is?" Yoh gulped. "Mom said that we're not supposed to go over there cause it's dangerous."

Hao smirked.

"Oh come on it'll make our rematch a little more challenging. And besides...mom isn't around now is she? You're not scared are you?" Hao teased.

"Hmph. I'm not scared!" Yoh reassured. "Come on. Let's go play over there then."

Yoh started to run towards the edge of the forest where Izumo waterfall was located. Hao followed.

_Perfect._ Hao thought as he ran behind his brother._ This is going just as planned. Now I'll just have to wait for the right moment when Yoh isn't looking and I'll push him off the edge of the cliff where he will meet his fate!_

Yoh turned to see that his brother was lagging behind.

"Come on Hao hurry up! Don't lag behind now." Yoh teased.

"Hmph. Don't worry about me." Hao started to pick up the pace.

The two had finally arrived at the southern end of the forest. They were ready to play their rematch.

"Okay I'll go first." Yoh said.

"Hey why should you go first?" Hao asked.

"Cause I'm the youngest. It's a well known fact that the youngest always gets to make the decisions." Yoh grinned.

Hao hit Yoh on the head.

"You idiot! It's the oldest that get's to make all of the decisions! And therefore, I will go first."

"Fine. But why'd you have to hit me on the head for?" Yoh asked as he rubbed his head.

"Cause you're an idiot that's why." Hao answered. Hao raised his hand up and smacked Yoh on the back causing him to fall onto the ground. "TAG! You're it!" Hao then started to run as quickly as he could.

"OWW!" Yoh cried as he lay on the ground. "That hurt you know!" he screamed. He then painfully stood himself and proceeded to rub his back. He then looked around his forest in search of his brother.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Yoh sighed.

"Oh great. Don't tell me that you're hiding in some tree again waiting for the right moment when you can come out and pound me to the ground." Yoh exclaimed.

There was no answer.

Yoh sighed and started the search for his brother. He started to walk through the dense and dark forest hoping to see Hao hiding from him in some tree or something, but he had no such luck.

"Hao?" Yoh whispered. He heard some rustling noises coming from behind him. He turned quickly, but there was nothing there.

"Hmmm..." Yoh wondered. "Oh Haooooo? Where are you?" Yoh called.

Silence.

As Yoh continued to walk he suddenly stopped when he had made it to a dead end. Right in front of him was the cliff and Izumo waterfall. There was no where else to go.

Yoh gasped. Where could Hao have been hiding? He looked all around the forest, Hao wasn't there. Where could he have possibly have gone? The only other way to go was down 150 feet. Down Izumo waterfall. That was impossible.

Yoh turned and looked behind him one more time. Hao wasn't there.

He then slowly gulped, kneeled down on the rocks and peeked down over the cliff. There was nothing but massive amounts of water rushing 150 feet down the cliff. There was no sign of Hao.

_It's time. _Hao thought. Little did Yoh know that Hao was hiding behind a massive boulder that was on the edge of the cliff. He had been waiting for Yoh to walk over to the edge of the cliff and he had finally done so.

Hao quickly ran from behind the boulder, snuck over behind his brother, and forcefully pushed him over the edge of the cliff.

Before Yoh could turn around and see who had pushed him, he was already plummeting down over the edge of the cliff.

But Yoh took quick action and quickly hung on to the edge. He had managed to turn around and grab onto the edge of the cliff with both hands. He was now dangling over the 150 foot waterfall. He was breathing heavily by the surprise, but he immediately caught his breath and looked up to see who had pushed him. It was...

"HAO!" Yoh called in surprise.

Hao was standing above him on the edge of the cliff, grinning down evilly at the unfortunate situation that his brother was in.

"Hello Yoh. Oops did I accidentally push you?" He grinned evilly.

Yoh stared up at Hao in confusion.

"What are you...what's going on?" he asked frantically. "Why'd you push me?" Yoh continued to try and keep his grip. One false move and he would plummet to his death.

Hao kneeled down explained to Yoh the whole situation.

"Yoh see ototo, Princess Annabelle is destined to marry only one of us am I right?" he asked.

Yoh nodded.

"Well in order to ensure that, that person is me...I have to get rid of you. And what better and less guilty way to do it then to accidentally push you off of this cliff."

Yoh's eyes widened.

"Hao...you can't be serious." he said.

Hao stood up again and looked up at the dark clouds that were overhead.

"Oh ototo. I am asserious as I'll ever be." Hao slowly placed his foot ever Yoh's left hand and stepped on it.

Yoh groaned in pain. He was slowly starting to lose his grip on his right hand.

Yoh looked back up at Hao. Tears in his eyes.

"Hao please! Please...you can't...don't do this." He started.

Hao grinned once more.

"Sorry ototo, but I have already made my decision...DIE!"

With that said, Hao then grabbed both of Yoh's hands and threw him off of the edge. Yoh looked up to see his brother grinning down at him as he plummeted 150 down the waterfall to his death.

"HAO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoh screamed.

Author's Note:

Whoa. That was pretty mean now wasn't it? But Hao is evil sometimes. Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Personally I thought that it was okay. I like the suspense and all, but I thought that I could do a little better on my grammar. What do you guys think? Just review and tell me! See ya in chapter 3! Love you all! Bye!


	3. Found

Yes I have returned once again. Man it's already been more than a month since I updated this story...and I probably won't get much reviews for this just like my other fic "Battle Between Brothers" it took me 4 months to update that story and I only got 5 reviews. That was a waste of my time if you ask me. But anyways...for all of those people who are still reading this story, and who are actually reading this author note...Thanx and enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I under do not under any circumstances own Shaman King...or do I? Ha ha just kidding...I don't own Shaman King.

With that said, Hao then grabbed both of Yoh's hands and threw him off of the edge. Yoh looked up to see his brother grinning down at him as he plummeted 150 down the waterfall to his death.

"HAO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoh screamed.

Yoh looked up and saw his brother grinning down at him...but he then saw his brother moving farther and farther away from him as Yoh plummeted down the cliff. All Yoh could see was swirls of color all around him. He felt the wind pass violently by his body as he plummeted down 150 feet. And then nothing...everything went black. Yoh was...

"Dead! Finally. Well that took me long enough." Hao grinned as he looked over the edge of the cliff and no longer saw his brother. He had assumed that Yoh had violently crashed into the water below him and died on impact...but of course...that is what he assumed.

Hao then took one last look over the waterfall that had taken his brother's life. He dusted off his hands off evilly, whipped his hair behind him and then started to walk off.

It was slightly awkward that Hao did not have any feelings of regret or sorrow for what he had just done to his brother...but then again Hao had been planning this for quite some time and so he had managed to conquer all of the doubts and uncertainties that he had.

The only thing that was left to do now was to explain Yoh's death to his parents. What would Hao tell his parents? That was a question that could only be answered by Hao when confronted by his parents. Hao knew that he would have to lie to them and he would have to get into character right away.

Hao continued to walk through the thick and semi dark forest that surrounded his home. He took small steps, but then quickly picked up the pace as he started to run back home.

Hao forced tears into his eyes so that it would seem that he was heartbroken over his brother's death. He ran faster and faster until he had reached the front door of his palace home.

He then burst through the front door and walked into the living room where his mom and dad were both sitting in, reading books.

"Mother! Mother!" Hao shouted as he walked over to where Queen Keiko was reading.

Queen Keiko did not look up from her book, for she was very interested in what she was reading. And so she did not notice the tears that were rolling down her son's face.

"Not now Hao...I'm trying to read." She said as she continued to read her book.

Queen Keiko suddenly looked up and saw the numerous tears in her son's eyes. She immediately dropped her book and put her arms on Hao's shoulders. She knew that something bad had happened since she did not see her younger son standing by Hao's side.

"Hao what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" She asked frantically.

Hao tried to repress the tears that were pouring from his eyes. He wiped some of the tears off with his hands, but more and more came streaming down his pale white face.

"It's...it's Yoh!" He cried. He then threw himself into his mother's embrace and cried onto her neck.

Queen Keiko then pulled her son away from her and looked him in the eyes.

"Hao...what happened to Yoh?" she asked calmly.

King Mikihisa then put down his book and looked up to hear the conversation.

"He...he..." Hao paused.

"He what Hao...he what?" Queen Keiko was starting to get impatient.

King Mikihisa then took a cup of water that was in the seat next to him and started to drink from it.

"He fell!" Hao said.

"Fell? Where? What do you mean?" She asked.

"He fell off the cliff mom! The one by the Izumo waterfall!" Hao cried.

Just then King Mikihisa dropped the glass of water, the cup shattering to numerous pieces on the floor below it. He quickly jolted up from his seat and ran over to where his wife and Hao were sitting.

"What did you say?" Mikihisa asked as he grabbed Hao violently by the shoulders.

Hao continued to wipe away the tears from his eyes and at the same time trying to muster a response.

"Me and Yoh were looking for my watch and he said that it might have been by the Izumo waterfall because we were playing tag around there yesterday..."

Mikihisa interrupted. "But we've told you several times not to go over there Hao! Why did you disobey us?" He shouted as he shook Hao with both hands.

"I know I know!" Hao cried. "But Yoh said..."

"It doesn't matter what he said...you were not supposed to go over there!" Mikihisa shouted.

Queen Keiko started to get tears in her eyes.

"Now...what happened?" Mikihisa asked as he looked Hao in the eyes.

"Me and Yoh went over by the cliff to look for my watch...and then all of a sudden I lost track of where Yoh was...he just disappeared. I went to go look for him but I couldn't find him. I searched everywhere. Then I went over to where the cliff and the waterfall was...and there he was. He was trying to grab my pocket watch as it dangled from a branch near the edge of the cliff. I ran over and asked him what he was doing and he said that he was trying to get my watch. He stretched his arm as much as he could and tried to get the watch from the branch. But all of a sudden the branch broke. He then lost his balance and fell over. I ran as fast as I could...but...but..."

Hao then started to cry again. He ran over to his mom and hugged her.. "I couldn't get to him mom!" he cried. Kieko hugged her son as tears began to roll down her face as well.

Mikihisa looked up and thought for a moment. He then looked over and saw both his wife and his son in tears.

"Keiko." King Mikihisa called.

Queen Keiko looked up.

"Call all of the men and tell them to do a full search by that waterfall. I want them to search every single inch of that water fall and tell them to search until I tell them to stop. And then...if there are no signs of Yoh being alive..." King Mikihisa paused for a moment and then let out a sigh. "I...want you to call King and Queen Kyouyama and tell them the news." he finished.

Queen Keiko sniffed and nodded her head.

King Mikihisa then turned and looked over at his son.

"Hao!" He shouted.

Hao turned around.

"I want you to go with the men and tell them exactly where you and Yoh where when this happened." he ordered.

Hao nodded. He wiped more tears from his eyes.

"Go!" He yelled once again.

Hao walked out of the room.

Mikihisa then turned to his wife once more.

"Maybe you should call King and Queen Kyouyama and tell them that Yoh is missing for the time being." he said.

Keiko slowly nodded and walked over to the phone that was sitting upon a maple wood table near by.

She picked up the phone but then looked up at her husband once more... King Mikihisa then proceeded to walk out of the room.

Queen Keiko sighed and started to dial the number.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small town of Osorezan, in Osorezan palace, was the young 7 year old princess Annabelle. She was sitting calmly in the huge dining room in her palace home. Her small and frail hands on her lap as her mother sat next to her in a royal chair trying to give her young daughter a lesson on proper etiquette.

"Now Annabelle. I want you to take the napkin that is on the table and properly place it on your lap." Her mother said.

Anna sighed, but followed her mother's instructions. She picked up the napkin that was on the long maple table with both hands, and that is where her mother stopped her.

"No, no, no Annabelle." Queen Kyouyama lightly slapped her daughter on the wrist. "We have been through this several times. You pick up the napkin with you right hand not both." She exclaimed. "Now...let's try this again." she sighed.

Anna sighed and placed the napkin back on the table.

"Okay now remember this time, pick up the napkin with your right hand. Understood?" Her mother asked as she stared at her impatient daughter in the face.

"Yes mother." Anna responded. (A/N: OMG! Anna speaks! This is the first time that she's spoken!)

"Okay. Try it again Annabelle."Queen Kyouyama said.

Anna was getting irritated by the fact that she had been doing this for over 20 minutes now and she still hadn't gotten it right. She was also irritated by the fact that this was BORING, but she had to do it because well...all princesses have to do it when they're young.

This time Anna picked up the napkin gently with her right had. Her mother nodded as she saw her daughter's progress.

But suddenly, a fellow maid from the Osorezan palace came bursting through the dining room doors with a telephone in her hand.

The sudden event cause Anna to drop the napkin, and Queen Kyouyama and her to look up.

"Gladys!Why the sudden startle?" Queen Kyouyama asked.

Young Gladys bowed in apologies and spoke. "I am very sorry to have interrupted you my Queen, but there is an urgent call for you from Queen Keiko of Izumo." she spoke.

Queen Kyouyama sighed. "It can't possibly be that important, take a message." Queen Kyouyama said as she waved her hand in disinterest. She then carried on again with her conversation with her young daughter.

"But my Queen. It is urgent. Something has happened to Prince Yoh!" The maid shouted.

At that remark, both Queen Kyouyama's and Anna's eyes jolted wide open.

Queen Kyouyama stood up from her seat and quickly walked over to the maid and took the phone in her hands. She then looked over at Gladys.

"Gladys, finish the etiquette lesson with Annabelle while I take this call." She ordered.

The maid bowed and followed instructions. She walked over to Anna and sat down in the chair beside her. Anna on the other hand, was completely frozen in place. She wanted to know desperately what had happened to Yoh, for he was the twin that she had felt a better connection with when they had first met.

* * *

In the other room was Queen Kyouyama with the phone in her hands.

"Missing?" She shouted. "Yoh is missing? Dear...how did this happen?" Queen Kyouyama asked frantically.

Queen Keiko explained the situation to her over the phone. Queen Kyouyama placed her arm down to her side as she heard the tragic news. "I see." she answered calmly. "No I do not think that Anna should be told about any of this. It would be too much for a young seven year old girl to bear." she said. "Yes, yes I will tell my husband about this." Queen Kyouyama answered. And with that said she slowly hung up the phone. She stood in place for a few moments and thought about the situation. Where could Yoh have possibly have been? And furthermore, was he alive?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same town of Osorezan, there was a young group of young orphans running around a small orphanage that lay in the edge of the village. The small orphanage was near a small and crystal blue river that was located a few feet away from the building.

Because it was about noon, it was free time for the young orphans and so they had taken their time and spent it outside on that brisk autumn day. The children were playing games such as tag, and many of the young girls had taken part in playing on the swings and jump roping together.

Two young orphan boys on the other hand, had taken part in the game of tag and were playing near the small river. The two were both running frantically as one tried to tag the other and the other tried to escape from being tagged.

"Ugh...I'm gonna get you Ren!" shouted a young boy with spiky blue hair.

"Nice try Horo Horo, but if you want to catch me, then you're gonna have to run a lot faster than that!" Shouted the young purple haired boy.

The two ran faster and faster along the river continuing on with their game. The young boy Ren, was really good at playing the game and usually came out the winner when Horo Horo and him played tag. But this time, he was growing rather tired and was running slower as usual.

"Ha ha you're getting tired Ren!" Horo Horo exclaimed with glee. "And soon I'm gonna catch up to you!" he said confidently.

Ren grunted and started to run faster.

"I don't think so Horo Horo!" he remarked.

The two continued running along the river, and hadn't noticed that they were already a quarter of a mile away from the orphanage. They were so caught up in their game that distance wasn't really a factor.

Ren continued to run as fast as he could and from time to time, he would glance over at the small river beside him. Horo Horo though only paid attention on Ren...waiting for him to falter so that he could tag him down.

As Ren stared at the river, he couldn't help but notice a strange object floating down in the water. The object was covered in cloth and slowly moved downward in the river. Ren continued to stare at it, and then noticed a small hand sticking out of the object.

He immediately stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the hand sticking out of the water. Horo Horo then came up behind Ren and slapped him on the back.

"Ha ha I got you! Tag you're it!" Horo Horo shouted. But Ren did not move. He was dead still and he continued to look out upon the river.

Horo Horo found it odd and looked over at Ren.

"Hey dude? What's the matter? What are you looking at?" He asked. Horo Horo then looked over at the direction that Ren was looking at.

As Horo Horo looked out at the river, he then quickly noticed the object that Ren had been looking at. His eyes widened as he saw the object covered in cloth floating gently down the river.

He squinted his eyes. "Dude what is that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ren said.

Horo Horo then slowly started to walk over to the river. Ren followed.

When they reached the water, Horo Horo grabbed a small twig that was near by and took it with him to further investigate. The two slowly walked into the warm water and slowly walked over to the strange object.

Ren was the first to notice that it was probably a human, since he did see a hand. When Horo Horo walked closer, he to noticed the hand and suddenly jolted back hitting Ren in the forehead.

"Hey.Watch it!" Ren shouted as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Dude look! It's a hand!" Horo Horo shouted terrified. He pointed at the hand.

"Yes I know. I already saw it." Ren exclaimed. "Now go over there and see what it is!" Ren gently pushed Horo Horo in the direction of the object.

Horo Horo slowly and fearfully walked over to the object. They were now face to face with it. Horo Horo slowly lifted his small twig and gently poked at the object. It didn't move. He then slowly took the twig and turned the object over.

When the saw what it was, the two immediately screamed and jolted back, falling into the water below them.

"Aahhhhhh! It's...it's a boy!" The two shouted. They then both stood up as quickly as they could and ran back to the orphanage to tell everyone what they had saw.

Author's Note:  
Whoa. Creepy chapter huh? I mean what would you guys have done if you found a boy floating in the river? Well anyways, can you guess who that boy is? It is pretty obvious if you think about it. Well I'm really sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy in school and at home so I haven't really found the time to update my stories. But I'll try my best to update sooner and come up with better chapters. Until next time. Love you all! Bye!

**Reviews from chapter 2:**

**Soul of the Xcalibar: Hey gurl! Man thank you sooo much! You are always the first person to review me when I update and you really give me awesome reviews! (hugs) You are such an awesome friend and I can't wait to talk to you later! I hope that you like this chapter and I hope that you'll review again! Thanx!**

**Hannah-Asakura: Hi buddy! (runs over to you and gives you a big hug) I am really sorry for the late updates and all. (I know I'm a terrible person) But thank you so much for calling me a great author! You are a fantastic author as well and I really love reading your stories! I'm really sorry that I haven't really been able to read some of them lately, but I have been extremely busy. I'll make sure to read them soon though. I promise. Yeah I also felt very sorry for Yoh when Hao pushed him off of the cliff. Hao is a really evil person, but I still like him. hee hee. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon! Thank you for the review!**

**CheesyChickenHead: ThanX for the review! But if you wanna know who Anna's gonna end up with...you gotta keep reading the story. Thanx again! See ya around!**

**YaminandAnzu4ever: Hey gurl what's up? I'm really glad that you like reading my story...and you really wanted me to update huh? Heeehee I know..I really wanted to update to. Thanx a lot for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Itako no Shaman: Yes I know...Hao is really bad. Especially in this fic don't you think? Thank you for the review and I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Lovebaby: Yeah I know poor Yoh huh? Well I hope that my fic didn't make you to sad... and I hope that you'll continue reading this story. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Darkness Falls: Sorry that that chapter was sad. I guess that I'm just used to writing sad chapters. But don't worry things will pick up and become a little happier..I guess. Thank you for waiting patiently and thanx for the review!**

**XxThe Living DeadXx: Yeah that reminded me of the Lion King to. But it's really surprising cause I didn't get my idea off of that movie. Thanx a lot for the review!**

**Angie: Whoa. You really wanted to know what would happen next huh? heehee Thanx for waiting patiently and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Emma: Wow you had a really nice prediction there. I really enjoyed reading your review. Yeah Hao is a little obsessive even though he is 8. But then again I'm a weird author so you never really know what to expect. heehee. Thank you so much for waiting patiently and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And keep up with the predictions. I really love reading predictions from my readers. Thanx again and see ya around!**


	4. Yoshi

Hey guys! I guess that this is another late update isn't it? I'm sorry, I've just been really busy at home and I just recently came back from a family trip so I've been really tired. Well anyways I hope that you guys like this chapter and I hope to receive good reviews that don't just say: **"Update soon" **cause that doesn't really motivate me to continue the fic much. Well anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of it's characters (I wish I could own Hao though)

Ren and Horo Horo ran frantically towards the orphanage completely shocked from what they had seen.

"Dude that was so creepy! I mean what's a boy doing floating down the river like that?" Horo Horo asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that he may still be alive." Ren answered as he continued to run. "Anyway, we have to tell Madam Kaori right away."

"Right." Horo Horo answered.

Horo Horo and Ren continued to run, until they had finally reached the orphanage from where they had come from. They quickly started to search around the back yard of the orphanage looking for Madam Kaori, who was the young caretaker of all of the orphans.

They were finally able to find her turning the jump rope for the young female orphans who were playing outside.

"Madam Kaori, Madam Kaori!" Horo Horo shouted as he walked up to the young caretaker.

Madam Kaori turned and looked down at Horo Horo who had a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong Horo Horo?" She asked as she let go of the jump rope and turned to Horo Horo.

"Ren...and I...found something...that you...need to...know about!" Horo Horo panted.

Madam Kaori looked up at Ren who was also panting.

"What did the two of you find?" She asked.

Ren continued to pant, but was able to muster out a response.

"A...boy...There's a boy flowing lifeless in the river about half a mile from here." Ren responded.

"A boy?" Madam Kaori shouted.

The other orphans who were playing and listening near by also heard of the find. Everyone's eyes shot open.

"A boy?" The children shouted.

"Okay now please calm down everyone." Madam Kaori said as she tried to calm down all of the frantic children.

"Now Ren." Madam Kaori said as she placed her arms on his shoulders. "Please you must tell me exactly where you found this boy."

"Yes Madam Kaori." Ren answered. "Come on let's go Horo Horo." Ren called as Horo Horo regained his breathe and started to follow Ren.

Madam Kaori and the frantic children all followed closely behind Horo Horo and Ren for they to wanted to see the young boy. As they grew closer to the site, Ren and Horo Horo continued to glance over at the river beside them just in case the boy had floated down stream.

"Over there!" Horo Horo shouted as they reached the site from where they had found the young boy.

Everyone then ran into the river where they saw a boy laying lifeless in the water.

"Here he is!" Ren said as he pointed down to the young boy's body.

Madam Kaori dropped to her knees in the water beside the young boy and carefully picked him up in her arms. She turned him face up and moved away the wet brown strands of hair that were covering his face.

The boy lay cold and still in the young woman's arms. His mouth was slightly opened and there cuts and bruises all over his frail body. The clothes that he was wearing were tattered and torn...as if he had been floating down the river for quite some time.

Madam Kaori then proceeded to put her ear on the young boy's chest. She then gasped and looked up at Ren, Horo Horo, and the other children who were all glancing down at the boy.

"What is it Madam Kaori?" One of the young orphans girls asked anxiously.

"Yeah is he okay?" An orphan boy asked.

"He's still alive!" The young woman answered. "But he isn't breathing."

Everyone's eyes including Horo Horo's and Ren's then shot open.

"Well we have to do something!" One of the children shouted.

Madam Kaori gently stood up and carried the boy out of the cold water and placed him down in the warm grass just out of the water's reach.

"I have to make him breathe again." She said as she took off the boys tattered and soaked shirt. She then proceeded to plug his nose and blow air into his mouth while pushing hard on his chest with both hands. (A/N: yeah I learned how to do CPR about 2 years ago, but I don't remember how to do it much anymore 'sweat drop')

"Come on, please breathe." She said anxiously as she continued to breathe into his mouth. "You can do it."

Ren and Horo Horo looked down in shock. They both hoped dearly that the young boy was still alive. Madam Kaori plugged the boy's nose once again and blew air into his lungs.

"Oh come on, please wake up." She started to panic as the boy continued to lay lifeless in the grass. "Please wake up. Please." She begged.

She placed both hands on the boys chest and pushed hard once again. Just then, a faint cough was heard and everyone looked over to the boy's face as they saw him coughing and spitting out water.

"He's alive!" One of the girl's shouted.

They continued to stare at the boy as he continued to spit out water and started to open his eyes.

"He's opening his eyes!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Oh you think Horo Horo?" Ren said sarcastically.

The boy slowly started to sit up as he dizzily opened his eyes and looked around at everyone that was staring at him.

"You're alive!" Madam Kaori shouted in relief as she placed her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Um...huh?" The young boy asked.

Madam Kaori then released the boy and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay? You really scared us back there." The young woman said as she continued to move strands of hair away from his cold and wet face.

"Uh what?" They young boy asked.

"We're all just so glad that you're okay." She said as she held the boy tightly in her arms once again.

The young boy looked up and saw several children staring down at him with smile's on their faces.

"Um...what's going on?" The boy asked. "Who are you people?"

Madam Kaori released the boy and looked at him once again.

"Actually we were wondering the same thing." She answered him calmly.

"Yeah who are you dude?" Horo Horo asked as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

"And how did you end up floating down this river?" Ren finished.

"Who am I? Floating down a river?...What?" The boy said as he had no idea as to why people were asking him questions that he did not know how to answer.

"I don't kn..." The boy then looked up again at all of the people. "I don't know...I don't know anything." He said.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" A young orphan girl shouted. "How can you not know who you are or how you got here?" She asked.

"Hmm..." Madam Kaori thought for a moment. "So you don't remember anything?" she asked him. "You don't know who you are, where you came from, and how you ended up here?" She asked.

The young boy shook his head. "Nuh uh."

"Hm... I see." she said.

"See what Madam Kaori?" A young boy asked. "What's wrong with him?"

Madam Kaori slowly stood up and looked over at all of the curious orphans.

"It's seems that this boy has lost his memory." She explained.

All of the young kids gasped.

"Which is to be expected. He was being battered by the river's waters and rocks, so that may explain his loss of memory." She finished.

"So you're telling us that this boy does not know who he is or where he came from? So he has amnesia?" Ren asked.

"Exactly." She answered.

"Am...nesia?" The young boy spoke. He then looked up at all of the children again. "Where am I?" He asked.

Madam Kaori slowly stretched out her arm and helped the young boy to his feet.

"You're in the village of Osorezan my child. At the Osorezan orphanage." She explained to him lightly.

"Os..ore..zan?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Madam Kaori nodded.

"I think I've heard that name before." The young boy said.

Madam Kaori let go of the boy's hand and placed her arms on his shoulders. "You have? Please, please try to remember where you heard that name from." She asked him.

They boy nodded. "I'll try."

"Try to remember other things as well, most importantly, try to remember your name. What is your name?" She asked.

"I'll try." They boy repeated. He then closed his eyes and thought very hard. But it wasn't much of a help. He was looking deep into his thoughts, but there was nothing there. Nothing but emptiness. He couldn't recall anything.

"I don't remember." The boy answered as he opened his eyes.

"Come on you have to try and remember my child. Think harder.What is your name?" She asked again.

The young boy sighed and closed his eyes once more into the emptiness of his thoughts. He had to try and remember at least one thing...he had to try and remember his name.

_Come on...what is my name? I have to remember...I have to remember my name. _He thought as he continued to search through his mind for the simple answer.

He was only able to see quick and blurry flashbacks, and faint memories. Within his memories flashed a young beautiful blonde haired girl wearing a ruby red dress, but he didn't know who she was. As he thought harder, he saw the young girl walk up to him and extend her hand out to him.

_Who is this girl? _The young boy thought. _And why is she the only thing that I'm remembering?_

The boy then saw himself extending his arm out to the young girl and shaking it gently. The young girl then smiled and answered.

"It's very nice to meet you Prince Yo..."

Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open.

Madam Kaori saw this and knew that the boy had remembered something. "What is it? What did you see? Did you remember something?" She asked anxiously.

The boy looked up at the woman. "I think...I think I remember my name." He answered.

"Well what is it my child? What is your name?" She asked. All of the young children crowded even closer as they awaited his response.

"It's...it's..." He started.

"It's... Yes, what is it?" Madam nodded.

"I think that it's...Yoh." The boy finished.

All of the kids then arched their eyebrows after hearing such an akward name.

Horo Horo waved his hand up and down. "Oh come on. Your name can't be Yoh. That's not even a name." He laughed.

Horo Horo then slowly walked over to the boy. "Come on dude, think harder, there must have been at least a little more added to your name, cause Yoh is the wackiest name I've ever heard." He chuckled.

"Uh but that's all I remember." The boy answered.

"Come on, at least add a few more letters. Think dude think!" Horo Horo shouted.

The boy gulped and thought of a few more letters that he could add to his name to make it right. Although he was almost absolutely sure that Yoh was his name, he did have amnesia so chances were that maybe Yoh wasn't his name at all."

"Um...Yo...shi?" The boy answered.

Horo Horo then nodded. "Yupp that sounds better. Yoshi. So you're Yoshi huh?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." The boy answered.

"Cool. Hey there Yoshi." Horo Horo said as he shook the boy's hand. "M name's Horo Horo. Nice to meet you."

"Horo Horo?" Yoshi asked.

"Yupp that's right." Horo Horo nodded.

"And this guy thought my name was weird." Yoshi whispered.

"Well go along children, introduce yourselves to Yoshi." Madam Kaori said as she encouraged all of the children to walk over and introduce themselves.

"My name is Ren. Nice to meet you Yoshi." Ren said as he shook Yoshi's hand. "Horo Horo and I were the one's that found you." he explained.

"Wow really?" Yoshi asked. "Wow thanks a lot Ren." Yoshi grinned.

The children then stood in a line and one by one as they went over and introduced themselves.

When all of the children were done, Madam Kaori was then the last one to go over and introduce herself to the young boy.

"Hello there Yoshi. My name is Madam Kaori and I am the caretaker of this orphanage where you will be staying." She smiled.

"Really?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes my son. Welcome to the Osorezan orphanage." She grinned.

Yoshi then smiled and nodded. "Yeah...Thank you." He responded.

"Now come on let's get you out of this wet clothes, before you catch a cold." Madam Kaori said as she led Yoshi and the other's back to the orphanage.

"Okay." Yoshi grinned.

Back at Izumo palace, Queen Keiko was standing by her bedroom window looking out into the forest that had taken her son.

"Where are you my son. Where are you Yoh?" She asked herself sadly.

Hao was sitting on a sofa next to his mother. "It's okay mother...I'm sure that Yoh is fine and that they'll find him soon." He reassured her.

"I hope that you're right Hao." She sulked.

Hao then turned and looked the other way with an evil grin on his face. "Oh I'm sure that Yoh is fine where he is now." He chuckled evilly.

Just then, a servant walked into Queen Keiko's room. Queen Keiko immediately looked over and gasped. "What is it? Did they find something? Is Yoh alright? Where is he?" She asked frantically.

"No my queen. They have not found anything. I just came because King Mikihisa would like Hao to join him in search for Yoh." She said.

"Oh" Queen Keiko said disappointed.

Hao slowly sighed and stood up slowly from his chair. "Alright...let's go." he said as he and the servant both walked out the room.

Queen Keiko then turned back to her window and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Where are you my son? What happened to you?" She asked as a small tear departed from her eyes.

Author's Note:

Wow that was pretty interesting chapter wasn't it? For those of you that are still confused, the boy that was found at the river all the way in Osorezan is indeed Yoh, but he lost all of his memories and he doesn't remember who he is. So yeah. Well I hope that you all liked this chapter, because I actually think that this story is getting more interesting. Well it's now time for me to go. I hope that you'll all review and see you in chapter 5. Love you all! Bye!

**Reviews from chapter 3:**

**Inulover4eva: Hey gurl! Wazz up? Wow thanx a lot for the awesome review that you gave me for chapter 3. I'm really glad that you like this story...that really makes me happy. Yeah I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but as I said before I've been really busy at home and I haven't had much time to use the computer. Yeah and I agree with you and your mother...Hao's the best :) He's really awesome. And well the only way to find out what's gonna happen next is to keep reading 'wink'. Anyways thanx a lot for reviewing and love you to buddy!**

**Soul of the Xcalibar: Wow you really liked the last chapter? Thanx. Hope you get to read this chapter, if you're not too busy like you always are 'giggles' Anyways thanx a lot for reviewing!**

**XxTheLivingDeadxX: Yeah sorry again for the late update, I haven't really updated much if my fics have I? Well anyways I hope that you'll forgive me and thanx a lot for reviewing!**

**Sango A.R: Wow you think my story is interesting? Thanx a lot :) Hope that you're still reading this fic and thanx a lot for reviewing!**

**YamiandAnzu4ever: Hee hee yeah I can really tell that you want this story to be Yoh X Anna. And I agree that Yoh should go back and tell everyone what Hao did to him, but well he's like 50 miles from home and he's lost his memory, so I don't think that he'll be able to tell anyone anything soon. Hee hee glad you liked the last chapter buddy and I hope that you'll like this one to. nn Anyways thanx a lot for the review!**

**diANNA: Wow I can't believe that you guessed it! Yupp Yoh did lose his memory. You were right on the nose. great job with your guess cause it was right! nn Thanx a lot for saying that I have your full support. You're the best (hugs) Anyways I hope that you got the chance to read this chapter and I hope you liked it!**

**Nyago: Yeah Hao is pretty evil huh. Someone needs to control him, but what can you do. That's how he is. Thanx a lot for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter to!**

**BBShadowCat: (twitches) Uh Horo X Ren? Um sorry but I'm not really a Yaoi fan, so there won't be any of that. Sorry if this dissapoints you, but I'm just not a yaoi fan (sweat drop) . But I'm glad that you like this story nn I hope that you'll still read it and thanx a lot for reviewing! You're the best! (hugs)**

**Kendricks Alashane: Yeah Yoh (or should I say Yoshi) is okay. Glad that you were eager to read the next chapter, that really made me happy. Hope you liked this chapter to! And thanx a lot for the review!**

**Dark Light: Hee hee true true, yeah if Hao was my brother, I wouldn't even be here today nn. Glad you liked my story, I really appreciate it. Hope to hear from you again soon and thanx a lot for reviewing!**

**Itako no Shaman: Wow thanx a lot for all of those kind words that you said about my story! (double hugs) You're the best buddy! But I haven't heard from you in a while. Where are you? Well where ever you are, thanx a lot for all of the kinds words! You're a really awesome friend!**

**longbca: Whoa whoa, please don't explode! Here's the next chapter nn Hope you liked it and thanx a lot for the review!**


	5. Tragic Pasts

Hello it's me again! Yet another late update huh? Heh. You guys can yell at me all you want, I guess I deserve it. But if any of you guys are still reading this story, I'd really appreciate your review and enjoy chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Oh, all the things that I could do if I owned Shaman King. But I don't so I guess I can't do anything XD

Yoshi's eyes widened as he approached the giant orphanage that laid only a few feet away from him.

"Whoa this is the orphanage?" Yoshi asked as he walked beside Horo Horo and Ren, his new friends.

Horo Horo nodded. "Yupp"

"Wow. It's huge!" He gasped.

"Heh. It may look huge on the outside, but it's completely packed when you get inside." He explained. "Really?" Yoshi asked.

"Yupp. But I'm sure that there's an extra bed in there for you." Horo Horo nudged him. Yoshi smiled.

Madam Kaori was the first to arrive at the back door and she slowly opened it for all of the young children to proceed inside.

"Now, now children don't rush in. Once we get in, we'll properly introduce young Yoshi to our orphanage and prepare a bed for him to stay and rest." She exclaimed as Yoshi slowly walked passed her.

Yoshi couldn't help but smile. Once all of the children were inside, Madam Kaori closed the door and lead all of the hungry and tired children over to the kitchen in time for lunch.

The children were lead to a large, but dim room where they were to have dinner. Yoshi stared at the wooden walls that framed the room and saw 8 long yet small tables that awaited the young children.

"All right children, you may all find a seat and lunch will be served to you in a few minutes." Madam Kaori said as she left to get the children's meals.

Yoshi stood still in the large room as he saw the other children including Ren and Horo Horo dash for seats preparing themselves to eat. Yoshi couldn't help but sweat drop when he saw how fast the kids had found a seat and started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Yoshi! Over here!" A voice called.

Yoshi turned and saw Horo Horo and Ren sitting at a table at the far right hand corner of the room. Horo Horo was waving his hand for Yoshi to come and sit with them. Yoshi slowly walked passed the other tables and made him self comfortable as he sat himself between Ren and Horo Horo.

"Hey guys." He smiled. "So what are we gonna eat?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know. We usually have a different meal everyday. But I'm pretty sure that today we're having pea soup and bread." Horo Horo responded with glee.

"Pea soup?" Yoshi asked.

"Yupp." Horo Horo said as he licked his lips.

Although Yoshi was sure that he hadn't tasted Pea Soup before, he was pretty sure that he wasn't really going to like it. He held his stomach as it growled loudly from hunger and decided that he'd only try the bread. Hopefully that'd be enough to fill him up.

"Whoa was that your stomach that growled?" Horo Horo asked as he stared down at Yoshi's stomach.

"Heh heh yeah. I guess I'm a little hungry." Yoshi joked.

"Well you'd think you'd be after we found you almost dead in the river over there." Horo Horo said.

Ren who was drinking a small glass of milk (A/N: That he pulled out of nowhere), placed it down on the table and stared seriously at the wall.

"What I'm still wondering is how you ended up in that river in the first place, Yoshi?" He said as he turned to Yoshi. "Are you sure that you don't remember anything?" He asked.

Yoshi shook his head. "Nope not a thing. At least I don't think so." He thought. Yoshi then remembered the thought that he had earlier of the beautiful blonde haired girl that shook his hand and called him by his name.

She was one of the prettiest girls that he had ever seen, but who was she? Was she just some girl that he made up in his mind? Or was she real and the only memory that he had remembered? Either way, there was probably no way of him remembering now since he was in a whole new place and had to start his life over.

Just then, Madam Kaori walked into the room with a huge tray in both arms with small bowls of warm pea soup resting upon it. All the kids stood up from their seats as they waited to be served.

"Jack pot!" Horo Horo shouted as he jumped from his seat. "Pea soup! Just like I thought." Horo Horo grinned.

Madam Kaori came around to each table and served each child a warm plate of pea soup and some bread. When she came around to Yoshi though, she put the tray with food down on the table and stared at him.

"My goodness. I forgot to give you some warm clothes to put on!" She remembered. "You must be freezing in those drenched clothes." She said. She then grabbed Yoshi by the arm and took him with her to find him some warmer clothes.

"Uh no I'm fine really! You don't have to..." Yoshi tried to explain

Horo Horo and Ren waved Yoshi good bye as they saw him dragged around the corner and disappear.

"Heh. He's a pretty cool guy don't ya think?" Horo Horo asked Ren.

"Yes he is. But it's really strange that he'd be floating down a river like that and have lost all his memories." Ren continued to think.

"Yeah that is. He could have come from anywhere and he could be anyone! I wonder who he really is?" Horo Horo started to think. "OH OH! I got it! Maybe he's a run away prisoner that tricked the police by jumping off a water fall and faked his own death!" Horo Horo imagined.

"Surely you jest?" Ren said sarcastically. "How's an 8 year old going to be a run away prisoner that faked his own death? Pst, that's just stupid." He replied and started to eat his pea soup.

"Hmm yeah I guess that is a little weird." Horo Horo sighed. "Hmm or maybe he's a run away. Yeah...a run away. He was always cast out from his family and so he ran away to start a whole new life!" Horo Horo said with joy.

"What? If he ran away from home, then how did he end up in a river?" Ren asked.

"Uh..uhh...well maybe he tripped and fell at night and ended up in the river." Horo Horo quickly explained.

"Oh sure. That's believable." Ren said as he rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Oh yeah? Well then you tell me who you think he is Mr. Know it all!" Horo Horo said.

"Hmph. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he's not some 8 year old criminal or a run away." Ren said. He then thought for a moment and stopped before putting another spoonful of pea soup into his mouth.

"No. I think that he may have been an important person that some one was envious of. And the only way for this jealous person to have lived a happy life, was if this "Yoshi" was gotten rid of. And so they plotted and thought of a way to get rid of him and when Yoshi least expected it, he was gotten rid of...successfully." Ren imagined.

"Whu! Are you serious dude? That's even wackier than what I said!" Horo Horo laughed. "I didn't even understand half of the words that you said!" Horo Horo joked.

"Hmm...well that's your fault for being so stupid." Ren said as he continued to eat.

"WHAT?" Horo Horo shouted.

"See even now! You had to ask "What?" because you don't even know what I'm saying." Ren replied.

"Agh! That's not what I meant!" Horo Horo shouted.

"No one ever really knows what you mean, Horo Horo." Ren said calmly as he sipped the soup off of his spoon.

"That's it!" Horo Horo clenched his fists and was about to hit Ren, when he saw Yoshi, from the corner of his eye, walking back into the room.

Horo Horo and Ren then turned and looked over at Yoshi. He was wearing a pair of kaki pants with a white button down short. His outfit was obviously different from Ren and Horo Horo's. Ren was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white shirt, and a black jacket. And Horo Horo was wearing a pair of kaki shorts with suspenders and a white shirt.

"Whoa looking sharp, Yoshi." Horo Horo said.

"Thanks." Yoshi grinned as he lifted his collar.

"Yeah nice shirt, Yoshi." Ren said.

"Thanks Ren." Yoshi said as he sat back down between Ren and Horo Horo. He then looked at Horo Horo and Ren's bowl of pea soup and saw that they had already eaten all of it.

"Whoa you guys are done eating already?" Yoshi asked amazed.

"Yupp." Horo Horo grinned.

Yoshi chuckled innocently and looked down at his bowl of soup. He squinted his eye as he looked down at the lumpy green liquid. He slowly picked up the wooden spoon that was beside his bowl, and started to slide the spoon through the soup feeling it's lumpy texture.

He couldn't help but notice that Ren and Horo Horo were watching his every move. As if they were closely studying the way that he ate.

He lifted a spoon full of soup and gulped deeply as he moved the spoon closer and closer to his mouth. He was about to put the spoon in his mouth when he suddenly stopped, looked over at Ren and Horo Horo (A/N: Who were still staring at him XD) And chuckled innocently.

"Uh you know what? I'm not really that hungry." Yoshi smiled as he put the spoon back down into the bowl.

"NOT HUNGRY?" Ren and Horo Horo shouted.

"Dude we find you in a river soaking wet, as if you were floating in it for days. We bring you in here give you some new clothes and sit you down with a big bowl of delicious pea soup and you tell us that you're not hungry?" Horo Horo shouted.

"Heh yeah pretty much." Yoshi sweat dropped. "Uh I guess I'll just have some of this bread over here." Yoshi said as he picked up a small loaf of bread that was beside him.

Horo Horo sighed. But he couldn't help but stare at the lonely bowl of pea soup that was only inches from Yoshi's face. Horo Horo really didn't like wasting food soooo...

"Hey Yoshi? If you're not gonna eat that, do you think that I can have it?" Horo Horo grinned.

"Oh uh...Yeah...sure." Yoshi said as he slid the bowl over to Horo Horo and watched him completely devour the whole thing.

"Agh! There he goes again." Ren said. "Huh?" Yoshi asked.

"Slide him a bowl of food under his face and he eats the whole thing in about a few seconds." Ren explained.

"Oh." Yoshi giggled.

Horo Horo had already finished eating the bowl of soup while the two were talking and had now moved onto licking the bowl clean with his tongue (XD!)

"Ahhh! All done." Horo Horo grinned blissfully as he rubbed his stomach and burped. "Well we still got a few minutes before we gotta get ready for bed, so Yoshi?" Horo Horo asked.

"Uh yeah?" Yoshi asked.

"Are you gonna eat the rest of that bread?" Horo Horo grinned and pointed.

"Uh yeah actually I am." Yoshi said. "Aww man." Horo Horo sulked.

"Uh you guys?" Yoshi asked as he put his bread back onto the table.

"Yeah?" Ren and Horo Horo asked. Horo Horo stared at the piece of bread that Yoshi placed down on the table, waiting for his chance to grab it.

"Um since you guys pretty much know everything that I know about myself, why don't you tell me a little about you guys?" He asked. "I mean how did you guys end up here?" He asked.

"Oh...you wanna know about us huh?" Horo Horo said as he cracked his fingers." Well you see here Yoshi." Horo Horo said as he grabbed Yoshi by the shoulder. "It's a long story really. A story of family, love, and tragedy." Horo Horo said.

"Oh please. You've told me your story a thousand times and it get's boring every time you tell it." Ren laughed.

"Hey shut up and let me talk!" Horo Horo shouted. "Okay I'll tell you Yoshi. You see when I was only 5 years old, I lived with my mother, father, and my little sister Pilika. We all lived in a small village farther north from Osorezan. Yeah we lived like all other families lived. In a small but comfy house. Fresh food always on the dinner table, and all the love and support that you could want."

"What happened?" Yoshi asked.

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have gotten to that part." Horo Horo replied. "But as I was saying, yeah life was good for me and my little sister. Until one day. My father was a miner. He mined for coal and such in the mountains that separate Osorezan and some other village, I dunno what it's called. Imuzo, Imozo...whatever. Anyway, he was working hard one day and was trying his best to do a good job so that he could mine as much coal as he could so that he would get paid more to support our family. So he talked to the other miners and they told him about this cave just a few miles from where they mined. They told him that there was a lot of coal in that cave and anyone that could mine there would make a fortune. But there was one problem. Many men who tried to mine there, were never heard from again. They said the walls of the cave were extremely dangerous and could cave in on even the most experienced miner." He told

"Whoa...that's scary." Yoshi said

"Yeah it is. But anyways. My father told my mom about that cave and he said that he wanted to mine there no matter what. Of course my mom told him that it was a bad idea and that it was really dangerous, but my father said he was willing to risk it just so that Pilika and I could live a happy life. The next day he set out with all of his gear and he promised us that he would come back that night with all of the money in the world. Yeah...we all believed in him and cheered him on, but the problem was...that he never did come home that night. Not even the next day. Never. We never heard from him again." Horo Horo finished.

"WHAT?" Yoshi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Then after my mom heard what had happened, she ran off completely depressed leaving me and Pilika all alone to never hear from her again either. So I tried my best to take care of Pilika but we had nothing to live off of. And that's when we were found by the orphanage and taken in."

"Whoa..that's sad. I'm really sorry Horo Horo. What happened to Pilika?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh she was adopted about a year ago. And I've been here ever since." He finished.

"Whoa." Yoshi was completely shocked and had no idea what to say. "Oh well what happened to you Ren?" Yoshi asked as he turned and looked over at Ren.

"Hmm well there's not much really. I lived with my father, mother, and sister to. We lived here in Osorezan and my father was one of the security guards that protected the queen and king of this village. We all lived in a house close to Osorezan palace where I, only six years old, stayed with my sister and was brought up and taught with some of the best education. We were all living fine until, like in Horo Horo's story, came that frightful day.

My father was in charge of guarding the king one day when he left for a business trip to some town across these mountains. The king needed protection because it was said that there were a lot of people in the other town that despised him. And so my father went to guard him. Turns out that the people that despised the king were violent protesters that were against a monarchy government. My father was shot 6 times in the chest as he tried to protect the king. My mother went to the town after hearing the news, and when she got out of the car in front of the hospital where my father lay dying, some protesters showed up and shot her as well." Ren said.

"Oh no." Yoshi said as he felt his heart shatter.

"Yes my sister was then taken to live with some relatives that lived in another town, while I was left alone to fend for myself in our abandoned house. The people that lived in the castle didn't want me there since there was no use for me. My father was the one that was important to them. And so that's when I was cast out and sent here. I've been here ever since." He finished.

"That sounds horrible you guys." Yoshi said. "I know it may not mean much, but I'm really sorry for what happened." Yoshi tried to comfort them.

"Agh. That's all in the past Yoshi." Horo Horo said as he lightly slapped Yoshi in the back. "We've moved on since then." He grinned.

"Yes I agree with Horo Horo. It's better to let the past go and that's what Horo Horo and I have done." Ren said.

"Oh." Yoshi said.

"Yeah right now, all we need to do, is brush our teeth and get ready for a long sleep." Horo Horo said as he stretched his arms. "It's been a long day." Horo Horo reminded them.

"Yeah." Yoshi said

All of the children then got up, went to brush their teeth and then entered their rooms. The girls had a separate room from the boys. As Yoshi walked into the darkened room, he was able to find an empty bed beside Horo Horo and Ren and made himself comfortable.

"Well good night guys!" Yoshi smiled as he pulled the covers over his face.

"Good night Yoshi!" Horo Horo and Ren said. "I'm sure that you'll fit right in here Yoshi." Horo Horo grinned as he turned off the lights. Yoshi smiled.

As everyone slowly fell asleep, Yoshi couldn't help but think about Ren's and Horo Horo's past. They were all so tragic yet they had both seemed to have moved on since then.

_I wonder if my past was as sad and tragic as theirs?_ Yoshi thought as he slowly fell asleep.

Author's Note:  
Well I think that this is one of the best and LONGEST chapters that I've written for this story yet XD. I hoped that everyone liked it. I tried my hardest to make it as good as I could. And again if anyone is still reading this, I'd really appreciate to hear what you think in your reviews. Thanx for reading chapter 5! Love you all! Bye!


	6. I remember

-Hey everyone! Why yes I have returned with yet another update.  
I wanted to say that I read the last chapter (hee I usually just write my chapters without reading them XD)  
And I gotta say that it was one of my favorite chapters!  
Hope ya guys liked that chappie to and I'll try my best to make this one just as good. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King (laughs evilly) Not yet! Mwahaa haa haa! Oh wait...people are reading this? Oh crap...umm...never mind...just read the story. (sweat drop) I never said a thing. XD

Yoshi's lazy eyes slowly opened as he awoke from a good night's sleep and sat up right on his bed.  
He gently moved away his bed covers and stretched out both arms as high up as they would go while yawning.

He tasted his tongue a few times and fluttered his eyes.

As things began to come into focus, he slowly looked around at an emptied room of beds, that had already been made, without a single wrinkle covering their surface.

He looked around the bright white room and noticed that he was the last one to wake up and the other children had left the room without having the courtesy to wake him up.

He slowly placed both of his small feet onto the cold wooden floor and began to walk towards the wooden door.  
As he turned the knob and slowly opened the door frame, a bright light came seeping through causing Yoshi to twitch his eyes.

He slowly cracked the door open and heard noises emanating from downstairs.  
The sound of laughter and small voices came crawling up the stairs and into Yoshi's ears.  
The children must have been down stairs eating breakfast.

Yoshi lazily and quietly walked down the flight of stairs that led to the first floor of the orphanage.

Still have asleep, he wrapped his frail and cold fingers around the wooden hand rail to keep his balance.

With every step he took...the voices and laughter grew louder and louder.

When he reached the small door that led into the kitchen, he placed his right hand onto the door and slowly pushed it open.

Just then, all of the noise was silenced and the entire room of small children focused their attention on the small boy standing by the door way.

Yoshi's eyes widened when he noticed that the entire room of children was staring at him.

Suddenly the silence was broken when the jolly orphan, Horo Horo, stood up from his seat at the breakfast table and walked over to Yoshi with a grin on his face.

"HHHEEEEEYYYY YOSHI!" He shouted while slapping Yoshi on the back.

"Ow." Yoshi uttered as he closed one eye.

"Hey dude! It's good to see you up. We thought you were gonna sleep all day!" Horo Horo laughed.

The two then walked over to their table, and the children resumed their conversations.

"Uh...well why didn't anyone wake me up?" Yoshi asked as he sat down.

"Madam Kaori thought that you needed a long rest after all that happened, so she told us not to wake you up." Replied Ren as he sipped on the straw in his milk carton.

"Oh...Uh well. Thanks a lot...I guess." Yoshi replied.

"So you ready to eat Yoshi?" Horo Horo grinned.

"You bet...I'm STARVING!" Yoshi replied.

"Oh...really? Geez...uuh...darn. I was hoping you'd say no." Horo Horo sulked.

"Cause. Yeah...I kinda already ate your breakfast." He sweat dropped as he handed Yoshi an empty bowl.

"Oh uh...well I guess eating isn't that important." Yoshi sweat dropped. "I'll just wait until lunch."

"Oh no...eating is important...here let me get you some more food!" Horo Horo raised his hand into the air.  
"Madam Kaori will come by and give you some more food if you just tell her that you're still exhausted and hungry from all the stuff that happened yesterday." He smiled.

"Really?" Yoshi asked.

"Sure! Just make sure not to tell her that I was the one that ate your food, cause she already warned me before about eating other people's food and I don't wanna get in trouble." Horo Horo laughed innocently.

"Hmm that's funny. You never really wanna get in trouble, yet you always do." Ren replied.

"Hey! Let's not start this day off with me kicking your butt!" Horo Horo warned.

"Kicking my butt? Ha ha! That's so funny.

More like me stretching your arm, stuffing it through your butt, pulling it out of your mouth, stretching it some more, slapping your butt with it and then repeating the process!" Ren shouted.

Horo Horo sat there dumbfounded.

"Wait...stretching my arm and doing what again?" Horo Horo asked.

"Oh never mind you idiot." Ren continued to drink his milk.

"Uh yeah." Yoshi simply giggled and then rolled his eyes.

"Man! When's Madam Kaori gonna come over here! My arm's gonna break off!" Horo Horo whined.

Madam Kaori suddenly came over once she saw that Horo Horo had his hand up.

"Yes Horo Horo? Wait...Don't tell me that you ate one of the other children's food again." Madam Kaori crossed her arms.

"Oh no Madam Kaori. Uh Yoshi was just wondering if he could have some more food." Horo Horo said innocently.

"Oh my... Are you still hungry, sweetie?" Madam Kaori turned to Yoshi.

"Oh uh...yes ma'am." Yoshi nodded.

"Oh well then I'll be right back with some more food for you okay dear?" Madam Kaori smiled and then gently pulled on one of Yoshi's cheeks.

Yoshi simply nodded and watched as Madam Kaori walked off and went into the kitchen.

Horo Horo and Ren stared at Yoshi with grins on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Seems like Madam Kaori's got a little 'thing' for ya Yoshi!" Horo Horo grinned as he punched Yoshi on the arm.

"What?" Yoshi's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted.

"Sure Yoshi. How about when she was like "Are you still hungry sweetie?" Horo Horo said as he imitated Madam Kaori.  
"And then she smiled and pulled on one of your cheeks? Don't tell me that she wasn't flirting with you?" Horo Horo giggled.

Yoshi simply stared at Horo Horo with a "Are you F serious" look on his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Why would she, probably a 25-year-old women, be flirting with an 8 year old boy that has amananesia?" Yoshi asked.

"It's amnesia." Ren corrected him.

"And Yoshi has a point. No 25-year-old women would flirt with an 8 year old. You're just telling dumb stories, just like yesterday when you said that Yoshi was a run away prisoner that faked his own death!" Ren finished.

Yoshi's eyes widened. "RUN AWAY WHAT?"

Horo Horo suddenly interrupted and dashed up from his seat.

"Hey! You don't know! It could be true! And besides I just said he COULD be! I never said that he WAS! And you made up crazier stories than me!" Horo Horo hollered.

Ren suddenly slammed both hands on the table and stood up.

"Stories? I only said one! And besides mine is more believable than yours! How can an 8 year old be a fugitive! HE'S ONLY 8 YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He shouted.

"HEY! THERE CAN TO BE 8 YEAR OLD FUGITIVE'S!" Horo Horo shouted.

"WELL EVEN IF THE GOVERNMENT WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO CHARGE AND 8 YEAR OLD, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOSHI'S A FUGITIVE!" Ren shouted.

"HE COULD BE!"

"NO HE CAN'T!

"YES HE CAN!"

"NO HE CAN'T!"

"YES HE CAN!"

"NO HE CAN'T!"

"WELL WHY DON'T WE JUST ASK YOSHI THEN!" Ren and Horo Horo finally said at the same time.

Both turned to Yoshi. Yoshi's eyes were shot open and he simply grinned innocently.

Ren and Horo Horo both walked over to Yoshi.

"Yoshi? Why don't you tell Ren, the spiky haired moron, over here that you are a run away prisoner that faked his own death by jumping off of a waterfall?" Horo Horo grinned.

"Yes and please tell this thick headed, ice for brains retard over here that an 8 year old CAN'T be a fugitive." Ren crossed his arms.

"Oh uh...well you guys...um..I." Yoshi stuttered.

"YYEEEEESSSS?" Ren and Horo Horo asked.

"Uh well...um...you..see...the thing is um." Yoshi repeatedly stuttered.

"Come on! Out with it." Ren said.

"Uh...well you guys...um..How am I supposed to know if I lost all of my memories?" He finally blurted.

Ren and Horo Horo suddenly looked at each other, then at Yoshi, then at each other, then at Yoshi, then at each other, then at Yoshi, and then at each other again.

They both sighed and then sat back down.

"He's right." Ren sighed.

"Yeah even if we think it's true, how are we ever gonna find out if Yoshi doesn't even know?" Horo Horo said.

"Way to ruin our imagination, Yoshi." Horo Horo said sternly.

"Uh...sorry you guys, but I really don't remember anything." He sighed.

"It isn't Yoshi's fault Horo Horo." Ren said. He then turned to Yoshi.  
"Yoshi? Even after all that sleep and rest that you got yesterday, you still don't remember anything?" Ren asked.

"Um I don't think so." Yoshi replied.

"Awww come on Ren. It almost took us an hour just to figure out his name, so he's sure as heck not gonna remember anything else." Horo Horo laughed.

"Shut up Horo Horo. He might. You don't know." Ren teased.

"Whatever. Go ahead...Yoshi." Horo Horo said as he stuffed an entire bread roll into his mouth.

"Twell...Rwen...thwat ywou dwon't remwembwer anythwing." Horo Horo said as crumbs of bread flew from his mouth and landed on Yoshi's face.

Yoshi annoyingly wiped the crumbs off his face. "Yeah well...Um there was one small thing that I remembered." Yoshi began.

Horo Horo and Ren's eyes widened. "WHAT? REALLY?" The two asked in amusement.

"BUT! Every single time that I try to think even harder to bring out some more information from that memory, everything just stops, and I just can't work on that memory anymore." Yoshi explained.

"Uh well even though I have no idea what you just said...why don't you just tell us the one thing you remembered?" Horo Horo asked.

"Well...every time I close my eyes." Yoshi demonstrated by closing his eyes. "I see a girl." He said.

"OMG! WOW! I already know who she is." Ren said sarcastically.

"A girl, and she has the most beautiful blonde hair. It's almost as if strains of gold are dangling from her perfect, rosy face. And she has dark, rich eyes. As if all of her secrets, most inner thoughts and fears, lie within those mysterious eyes.  
And her nose, as round and as rosy red as her cheeks. And I see her wearing an elegant dark red dress. Just as mysterious as her dark eyes. She's the perfect girl. And I see her reaching for my hand and she says "It's nice to meet you..."

Yoshi opened his eyes.

"Yeah yeah...what does she say next?" Ren and Horo Horo both asked eagerly.

"And she says...uh...well...um..well that's when I forget." Yoshi chuckled innocently.

"AGGHHHHH!" Ren and Horo Horo fell back anime style.

"Wow way to leave a cliff hanger!" Horo Horo. "Is that it? Did you even get a name?" Horo Horo asked.

"Uh...no." Yoshi grinned.

"UGH!" Horo Horo grunted.

"Well...we don't need a name." Ren thought. "Maybe if we think about the description that Yoshi gave us, we can figure out who this girl is." He finished.

"Oh yeah...this'll be a piece of cake when over half of this whole village's girls have blonde hair and dark eyes!" Horo Horo said sarcastically.

"They might have blonde hair and dark eyes, but how many girls would wear an elegant dark red dress?" Ren asked. "That dress gives us a clue. This girl must be rich, and might be well known throughout this village." Ren said.

"But who could she be?" Horo Horo thought.

Both Horo Horo and Ren then slowly walked over to a small cloudy and window in the dining room.

The window looked out onto a grand palace that was at the very edge of Osorezan almost 10 miles away.  
The two watched as dark wispy clouds, swirled around the palace's frame causing the giant palace to disappear for a few moments.

The more the two looked at the palace the more the two thought, and then the two finally received their answer.

"PRINCESS ANNABELLE KYOUYAMA!" They shouted.

"Uh...Princess who?" Yoshi asked

"Princess Annabelle Rose Kyouyama!" Ren repeated. He walked over and sat back down at the table.

"She's only the most well known Princess in this entire village!

Her hair, is as bright as the sun, her eyes as dark as the night sky, her cheeks as rosy as roses themselves, her clothes as elegant as the money they were purchased with!" Ren shouted.

"Yeah! That's gotta be her! She's the girl all young boys dream about! To be married to Annabelle Kyouyama is like winning a million lotteries!" Horo Horo daydreamed. "Of course...there is that temper of hers, but who cares. Annabelle's the perfect girl!"

Ren and Horo Horo both drifted off and daydreamed about being married to Princess Annabelle.

(30 Minutes later)

"Wait! No way! There's no way that you know Annabelle Kyouyama! She only hangs around Osorezan palace or the palace in Izumo! We barely get to the chance to see a glimpse of her on the street when she travels to Izumo! How can you, possibly know Princess Annabelle! Now that's crazy!" Horo Horo said.

"For once in my life, I actually agree with Horo Horo." Ren answered. "There's no way that you can know Princess Annabelle."

Horo Horo suddenly stood up and pulled a newspaper off of one of the dining tables. He walked back and placed it right in front of Yoshi.

"Do you really mean to tell us that you know this girl right here? This girl surrounded by royalty? The Princess of this entire village and the fantasies of every single young boy on this earth? That you actually shook her hand?" Horo Horo asked as he pointed to a picture of Princess Annabelle that was on the front cover.

This picture was of young Annabelle standing between her mother and father.

Queen and King of Osorezan.

She wore a long and elegant dark blue dress. Blue diamonds encircling it's entire frame.

Around her neck lay a string of flawless white pearls.

Her right hand laid gently upon the strings of pearls and her expression almost as delicate as the flower petals that lay in the background of the photograph.

Yoshi grabbed the paper and stared at the picture Horo Horo had pointed at.  
The more he stared at the photograph, the more it triggered his memory.

Those dark eyes, bright blonde hair, her elegant clothes, her delicate soft fingers, her delicate expression. It had to be the girl that was in his memory! He was sure of it!

"It's...It's her!" Yoshi shouted. "This is her! I know it! I can recognize her from anywhere! I know that this is the girl that I remembered!" Yoshi said as he pointed to the photograph.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Horo Horo ripped the paper out of Yoshi's hands.

"No way! You're just imagining things. You were in that cold river for a long time! Maybe all that cold water is messing with your brain." Horo Horo laughed.

"Yes. The chances of someone that we found half dead in a river knowing Princess Annabelle, are over a billion to one." Ren replied.

"But you guys, seriously...I'm telling the truth. I know that girl!" Yoshi repeated.

"Oh never mind. Just forget that we brought the whole thing up. Come on Horo Horo, let's go outside and play tag." Ren stood up and walked out the door.

"Yeah I think you still owe me a rematch." Horo Horo agreed. He stood up as well and walked out the door.

Yoshi remained in his chair, all alone in the small and dark dining room. He was telling the truth, yet no one believed him.

"I'm telling the truth you guys. I'm really telling the truth." Yoshi sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Izumo palace. All hope was given up that the royal family would find Yoshi alive.

And now Hao, stood straight up in the grand ball room. His mother and father by his side.

Hao wore the most elegant black tuxedo he owned, and he held a bright red rose in his hand.

Suddenly, the two large doors opened and young Annabelle set foot into the grand palace, her parents as well by her side.

Her blonde hair bouncing against her exposed shoulders.

Her creamy pink dress flowing around her feet as she walked.

Once the three walked up to the Queen, Prince, and King of Izumo, Hao bowed and his father presented him, for his mother was to sad to utter a word.

**"Young Princess Annabelle Rose Kyouyama. May I introduce to you, your future Husband, and future King** **of this entire country, Hao Asakura." **He said firmly.

Hao reached over and took Annabelle's frail and soft hand into his.

He kneeled down on one leg and placed the red rose into her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you...young Annabelle." Hao smiled as he gently kissed Annabelle's hand.

Annabelle simply sighed and gave up hope that she would marry the boy that she had fell in love with.

Her true love was now dead, and so was...her heart.

**Author's Note:**  
Wow that was a pretty intense ending wasn't it?  
Ha ha well I hope that you guys liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

It's weird how I never plan ahead of time what's going to happen next in my stories.  
I just type what I have in my mind at that exact moment.  
Weird huh? Well I hope that you guys think I did okay in this chapter and I'd like to thank you all for reading!  
Hope you'll tune in for chapter 7!  
I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!


End file.
